


Foul Magic

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Hyper Scat, Panty Pooping, Scat, Soiling, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story involves scat, hyper scat, farting, panty soiling, and scat eating and was done as a commission. It stars Li Ming and Jaina Proudmoore, two characters who I’m not particularly familiar with. If they’re out of character in this (besides the fact that they’re eating each other’s shit lmfao) I apologize.I seriously cannot emphasize enough how gross this is. Please don't read this if you're easily offended by such things.





	Foul Magic

Li Ming’s plump bubble-butt erupted with an equally bubbly fart. The reverberations of the shameless, gassy emission made her ass wobble up and down beneath her robes. She was accompanied by Jaina Proudmoore, a younger, blonde woman whose face became incredibly hot with shame the moment Li Ming’s pungent fart penetrated her nostrils.

"Nice one,“ Jaina said, responding with a juicy one of her own. Li Ming inhaled deeply, taking in as much of her partner’s stench as she could. When she was finally satisfied, she let out a long, sultry moan.

"Delicious,” she said, licking her lips. Her stomach growled; there was still plenty of gas inside of her to unleash.

"I have to fart again,“ Li Ming said rather casually. "I assume you want to be a bit…closer to the source this time?”

"Yes, please,“ Jaina said. The idea of being right next to Li Ming’s ass while she released her terrible gas made her uncontrollably aroused. Jaina dropped to her knees, and allowed Li Ming to press her face between her plump, soft ass cheeks. Jaina’s nose was pressed hard against the fabric of Li Ming’s panties, right above her smelly hole.

"Go ahead,” Jaina said. Li Ming let out a chuckle, before allowing the fart she was holding in to roar out of her anus with a wet sound. The gas flew right into Jaina’s face, filling her nostrils with that repulsive scent. The stink was overwhelming, and Jaina couldn’t be happier. Her nostrils flared, as she sniffed in deeply.

The fart persisted for several seconds, and as it continued to go on, Li noticed that it was a bit…wetter than she had originally anticipated. Before she could stop herself, a spray of brown, liquid shit splattered against her lover’s face. Jaina was absolutely shocked. She was more than prepared for Li’s gas, but this was something else entirely. Li simply couldn’t stop herself, however. She continued sharting uncontrollably, coating Jaina’s face in her stinky mess.

Jaina was, needless to say, absolutely disgusted. She was so stunned by what was happening that she couldn’t move, and Li Ming’s anal spray showed no signs of stopping.

But then…things started to change. Jaina’s repulsion turned to love in almost an instant. What Li Ming was doing to her was disgusting, of course, but so were most of the other things she enjoyed doing together. Jaina’s mouth hung open, as she released an uncontrollable moan, and a good portion of Li Ming’s shit ended up in her mouth.

To her surprise, she ended up loving the taste. She wiped off her messy face with her hands, licking the remaining shit off of her fingers hungrily. She made no attempt to hide this from Li Ming, who eventually turned around, and got to see how shameful her partner truly was.

"Ah, so, you like the taste of my shit?“ Li Ming said.

"I don’t just like it, I love it,” Jaina said. “And I want more.”

"And to think, I was almost going to apologize for shitting in your face,“ she said playfully. She turned around, and pulled her ass cheeks apart. She squeezed, grunting audibly, as a soft, fat turd fell out of her puckered hole and into Jaina’s open, awaiting mouth.

Jaina gulped it down without chewing, savoring the pungent flavor on her tongue.

"Delicious,” she said, licking her lips, not wanting to miss a single bit of her lover’s shit.

"Please, I need more.“

Li Ming tapped her fingers against her lips. "Oh, I’ll give you more. I still have plenty of shit, and farts to provide. First, you need to do something for me in return.”

Jaina nodded.

"I want you to take the biggest shit you can in your panties.“

That didn’t sound too difficult. Jaina had already given her anus a workout with all the farting she had been doing, and her bowels felt full enough to fill her panties significantly.

Jaina squatted, spreading her legs slightly apart, as she squeezed. Her face turned red from the effort, which Li Ming found rather cute. Her load was pleasantly soft, and fell rather easily out of her ass, despite how big it was, and it was indeed very large. Her panties sagged and descended underneath the weight of the baseball-sized brown turd. The feeling was absolutely heavenly. Jaina savored the warmth that spread across her round ass, and the strong odor that filled her nose. She was so lost in her own arousal, that she barely noticed Li Ming sneaking up behind her.

She did take notice once Li Ming pressed her face against Jaina’s soft load, inhaling deeply, absorbing the overwhelming scent of her shit.

"Ahhhhh, worth it,” Li Ming said, mashing her face against the bulging panties. Jaina could feel the lumpy turd pushing harder against her ass, spreading its warmth, putting pleasurable pressure on her anus. Li Ming took a notice to how much her partner was enjoying this, and began mashing her hands against her bulge, smushing it hard against her. Eventually, Li Ming had to tear herself away from Jaina’s panties, as she still had her end of the bargain.

"I’ll give you all the shit you can eat,“ Li Ming said. "But…as much as I hate asking you for another favor, I’d love to eat a bunch of your shit as well.”

"Of course,“ Jaina said. "It’s only fair, after all.”

Li Ming smiled. Jaina’s panties felt like they were seconds away from tearing under the weight of her load, but her bowels still felt cramped enough for another dump. Li Ming felt a similar urge to shit, as her ass released more farts into the air in anticipation of her eventual dump. The two women discarded their clothes, so they could take their dumps uninhibited.

Li Ming took off her soiled panties, tossing them to the side, but before Jaine could do the same, Li Ming snatched it out of her hand. She took the mushy load of shit within, cramming it greedily into her mouth, before handing it back to Jaina and allowing her to put them away.

"Are you ready?“ Li Ming said.

"Yes,” Jaina said excitedly, to a chorus of her own bassy farts.

The two women made eye contact, and then began to squeeze, only inches away from one another, so they wouldn’t have to go far to dine on the resulting shitpiles.

It didn’t take long, as both of their anuses gaped as their fat turds forced their way out.

They formed in soft, and surprisingly neat piles beneath them. The air filled with the stench of their shit, and the various sounds of their dedication. There was a crackling sound whenever they squeezed, followed by a plop as their turds hit the pile below. Every shit was punctuated by a rumbling fart, which continued until the next solid thing made its way out of their ass.

The women didn’t wait for their bowels to empty before dining on their respective shitpiles. Instead, they dug into the hillocks of stinky mass, shoving handfuls of the mushy stuff into their mouths, while their asses continued to produce more of it.

Li Ming and Jaina were in a state of mindless sexual bliss, as the taste, the smell, the feel of each other’s shit was so delightful, they both wondered why they settled for the foulness of mere farts before now.

They had both eaten a tremendous amount of shit. Jaina was sure this is the most she had ever eaten, and yet, she didn’t even feel slightly full. The more she ate, the hungrier she got, as each bite reminded her of how much she loved it, and how desperately she wanted more.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Eventually, Jaina and Li Ming’s bowels were completely empty, and they had eaten every morsel of their hyper-sized scat piles. Li Ming licked every bit of her lover’s shit off of her lips, until the brown staining was wiped away to reveal the black lipstick underneath. Eventually, there was simply no more filth to consume, and even Jaina and Li’s gas had been completely expended.

Li and Jaina laid down, panting, smiling, in a state of exhausted sexual bliss. Their bodies were both covered in a layer of dark brown, pleasantly warm shit, like a foul-smelling blanket.

"I think we should do this again,“ Jaina said, once she got enough air in her lungs to speak.

Li Ming simply smiled and nodded.


End file.
